Contra el flujo del agua
by tamysango
Summary: Bella había sido una niña muy alegre, pero la enfermedad de su madre, había conseguido poco a poco consumir sus energías y sumirla en una profunda Edward se había recibido en Ingeniería Hidráulica y luego de mucho esfuerzo había conseguido el proyecto de su carrera, la reforma hídrica de su Dos caminos distintos, contradicciones que se unen en uno solo
1. reseña

Contra el Flujo del Agua

Por Sandra Tamara Godoy

Bella siempre había sido una niña muy alegre y positiva, la muerte de su padre en el accidente le había quitado un poco del brillo, pero la enfermedad de su madre, había conseguido poco a poco no solo consumir sus energías si no también sumirla en una profunda tristeza.

Edward se había recibido con honores en Ingeniería Hidráulica, su familia estaba muy orgullosa de él y luego de años de trabajo y esfuerzo había conseguido el proyecto que más ilusión le hacía en su carrera, la reforma hídrica de su ciudad.

Dos caminos distintos, contradicciones que se unen en uno solo


	2. Prologo

Prologo

Hoy en "Aquazul III", el edificio de alta gama ubicado cerca del "Jokey Club", las cosas no parecían tan tranquilas como siempre.

La puerta del departamento del tercero estaba abierta de par en par. En el pasillo al lado de las escaleras, había una lámpara de pie con su sombrero en el suelo y el cable enredado, un montón de cajas con etiquetas de frágil que alguien no había tenido muy en cuenta, hacían fila apiladas junto a la entrada, unas cuantas maletas y una alfombra con cara de perrito tirada desprolijamente junto a ellas, mostraban una escenario gracioso e inusual.

Bella, solía sentarse con su paquete de galletas Oreo todos los días después de las 5, en las escaleras del tercer piso, a ver por la ventana al final del pasillo. Los vidrios ocupaban todo lo alto y lo ancho del recibidor del único departamento de ese nivel y por ello sabía que estaba vacío. Hasta ahora.

Era evidente que alguien había comprado o alquilado el departamento de abajo donde vivía ella "El Cuarto" como le decía, solo esperaba que por el bien de su madre no fuera una persona bulliciosa o muy ruidosa, eso definitivamente no le vendría bien a su salud y a ella tampoco.

Estaba tratando de obviar el hecho de que la entrada y salida del personal de mudanza le impidiera ver el único momento de paz que se permitía, cuando un carraspeo a su lado la distrajo de su concentración. Sus ojos se fijaron en un par de zapatillas azules y unos jean gastados, siguieron por una remera crema holgada, pero que quedaba como un guante en sus anchos hombros y por fin, dieron con el rostro del hombre más guapo que pudiera recordar.

–Hola –la saludó, un saludo que insinuaba una respuesta programada a todo el mudo "hola" pero que Isabella, había olvidado cual era.

Aquel hombre le recordaba a los modelos de revista, esos de perfumes caros y elegantes pero con una actitud despreocupada.

–¿Cómo estás? –volvió a insistir –¿Vives Aquí? Hoy me estoy mudando al tercer piso –recalcó lo obvio, pero Bella seguía sin hablar.

….

Por fin había encontrado el lugar perfecto para establecerse, un barrio tranquilo, no demasiado lejos de su trabajo y en la ciudad. Edward, había decidido mudarse mientras sus padres estaban de viaje, así no podrían convencerlo de lo contrario.

Luego de la universidad en la Plata y de un posgrado en Europa, había estado viviendo un año entero en la casa de sus padres mientras trabajaba en los continuos proyectos que le habían caído en las manos. Por supuesto que no se quejaba de ellos, eran muy serviciales y lo consentían demasiado, pero sentía que les quitaba privacidad, después de veinticinco años de casados aun parecían recién casados y precisamente por ello, había decidido alejarse. Su madre, provechosa de tenerlo cerca le atendía a todas horas con entremeses de comida o "¿necesitas algo?" o "acá dejo tus calzoncillos limpios y planchados" y su padre no se quedaba atrás con las interminables bromas de su vida sexual ¡ya no tenía la edad de un adolecente! ¡Dios…!.

Así que allí estaba, junto a la escalera de su nuevo departamento, viendo como la joven de cabello chocolate, a medio comer una galleta Oreo, le escudriñaba patente sin responder a su saludo amistoso. Volvió a aclararse la garganta llamando su atención.

–Hola –contestó ella por fin tímidamente, evidentemente se había dado cuenta que se le había quedado mirando –Bienvenido al barrio, soy Isabella de "El Cuarto", pero puedes llamarme Bella con "l", porque no es bella como si fuera hermosa, solo "Bela" como en italiano –dijo recuperándose del momento.


	3. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 – Sombras

La lluvia parecía caer en cámara lenta, el pálido gris de las nubes parecían volver todo alrededor una película en blanco y negro, fría, húmeda, hiriente, terriblemente fría y sin embargo… nada. Las palabras del sacerdote se volvían murmullo ante la anestesia de sus sentidos, Isabella Kristin Stewart Swan había perdido al único ser en la tierra que le quedaba, que le importaba sobre todas las cosas, por la que vivía, pero aun así, ninguna lágrima escapó de sus ojos, ninguna lagrima cayo por sus mejillas, no podía, no debía llorar.

La tierra barrosa comenzó a cubrir la madera del féretro con sordo eco, ocultando poco a poco los suaves pétalos de la rosa blanca que había depositado sobre el, y aun antes de todo eso que le parecía un morboso circo, la lapida de blanco con letras doradas seguía erguida como única prueba de la existencia de su madre.

_"Aquí descansa Renee Sara Stewart de Swan, ángel de amor y perseverancia,_

_1964 - 2010"_

Renee Swan con solo 46 años, se había aferrado a la vida como nadie, había dado tanto amor, tanta pasión, tanta alegría, entrega y perseverancia que parecía injusto, y casi una broma, los pocos años que le habían permitido vivir. Su madre, después de casi dos años y medio, había perdido la lucha contra el cáncer de mama.

_Semanas después…_

Parecía inverosímil que a pesar del drástico cambio en su vida, hacía casi dos semanas, Bella siguiera allí, de nuevo, a las cinco de la tarde con un paquete sin abrir de Oreo, sentada en las escaleras del tercer piso y mirando el horizonte a través de la ventana. Todo se sentía tan normal, sin alteraciones, casi como si su madre aun se encontrara en el piso de arriba descansando una siesta y ella saliera a despejarse. Pero su madre no despertaría y sintió sus manos temblar, ya no le sonreiría como si intentara convencerla de que estaba bien, ya no le acariciaría el cabello mientras ella le cantaba despacio para distraerla del dolor, ya no serian las dos, juntas, ya… no…

Bella volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar y dejo de intentar abrir el envoltorio de galletas. Por absurdo que fuera, hacía ya tres días que traía el mismo paquete una y otra vez y no lograba pasar del "intento de abrirlo", hacia tres días que comenzaba a salir de la anestesiante sensación de no sentir nada y empezaba a creer que en verdad no volvería a ver a su querida madre, a su amiga, el corazón se le oprimió mucho más que otras veces antes, pero aun así… no pudo llorarla.

No podía llorarla, no quería llorar. Para ella eso sería como… eso sería como… aceptar la muerte y no quería sentirse completamente sola. No, no estaba de luto. Se negaba.

….

El lunes por fin se encontraba de vuelta en casa, en el piso número tres del Aquazul III. Después de un viaje al ajetreado Buenos Aires por una conferencia Hídrica de trabajo, Edward decidió tomarse unos días de descanso, después de todo era en parte su propio jefe.

Luego de vivir seis meses en aquel edificio, había logrado encontrar un patrón en sus habitantes. La señora Green o "Luci" del primero A, salía todas las mañanas bien temprano a las 6 a regar las plantas del cantero del frete; el señor Amsterdam, José del primero B le seguía una hora después acompañado del mate y la pava para charlar; en el segundo vivía la familia Palias, jóvenes y con un pequeño de 2 años, un mostrito con patas que le gustaba correr por todos lados; y así todos, cada uno parecía tener una excentricidad un algo que lo volvía un personaje único en esa escenografía en la que vivía.

Estaba satisfecho con su residencia allí, pero aquel viernes pasado, antes de viajar, le pareció raro no ver a las 5 de la tarde a Isabella con "l". Eso también se había vuelto una constante, él volvía del trabajo y la encontraba sentada allí en las escaleras de su piso comiendo galletas, la saludaba, ella le convidaba una y lo despedía con una sonrisa dulce. Pero no ese viernes.

Semanas después, al volver, ella seguía allí como esa constante inalterable que había encontrado, pero algo había cambiado y, por una extraña razón lo comenzaba a inquietar. Edward era considerado muy detallista, observador y como todo lo que observaba, no se le había pasado por alto que Bella traía el mismo paquete sin abrir desde hace tres días.

–hola Bella… – se dirigió a ella con el saludo de siempre pero no se dio por aludida– hoolaaa Bella? – repitió moviendo su mano frete a sus ojos. Ella apenas se inmutó.

–mmh? –fue su respuesta, eso le preocupo, ¿qué le sucedía? Decidido a averiguarlo, se sentó a su lado y rompió el rito.

Bella lo miró extrañada, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar y no entendiera lo que él hacia allí. Tomo el paquete de sus manos y lo abrió, saco una galleta y se lo devolvió. Nada, ella solo lo tomo de vuelta pero no comió. Edward frunció el seño ante esa reacción. vamos a cambiar esto se propuso, se veía que Bella estaba desanimada, no sabía porque pero no le gustaba la idea de verla así. De pronto se paró de golpe, eso la asustó, sus lindos ojos marrón chocolate se abrieron del asombro.

–vamos!–soltó de improviso, tomo las galletas para dejarlo en las escaleras y la agarro de las manos para levantarla–te invito un helado–declaró tocando impaciente el botón del ascensor para que subiera, pero tardaba mucho, así que… que eran tres pisos abajo por la escalera? Nada; sintiendo tensarse la mano de la que tomaba a Bella, decidió llevarla por las escaleras.

Era una tarde hermosa, había sol, y no estaba ni caluroso ni frio; como muchos, también se encontraban en la plaza, tranquilamente sentados, tomando aquel helado prometido. Isabella seguía silenciosa, sus ojos aun reflejaban tristeza, pero su ánimo se había elevado al ver a los niños jugar en los juegos. Edward, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, a pesar del tiempo, aun era no más que unos conocidos y vecinos del mismo edificio. Un profundo suspiro a su lado lo hizo mirarla preocupado.

–Gracias–balbució Bella, mirándolo de reojo un poco cohibida–gracias por el helado, pero estoy bien no te preocupes–le dijo leyendo su mente.

Sin mucha convicción Edward, fingió creerla, no le había contado lo que le sucedía…, no había hablado en absoluto. No era normal verla tan hundida en sombras, como si una nube la persiguiera. Luego de un nuevo mutismo entre ambos, se decidió a terminar con el silencio y satisfacer un poco su curiosidad, despacio.

–¿puedo preguntar…?¿qué es lo que tanto miras en el pasillo? – ella lo miro primero confundida y luego sus ojos se llenaron de diversión, soltó una pequeña risita que a Edward le hizo saltar el pecho por haber podido lograr aquello.

–Veo–dijo ella y su voz baja sonó dulce, ¿veía? ¿Que veía? Y recordó el juego infantil

–que ves? –ella volvió a soltar una risita y Edward dibujo una sonrisa por ello.

–una cosa maravillosa, de todos los colores y de ninguno a la vez–respondió ella enigmática.

–mmm…una adivinanza?

¿Qué eran…? ¿Niños…? pensó, pero viendo como ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en esa boca tan linda se dio por satisfecho de su obra. Era tan bonita cuando sonreía, le encantaba su risa, le gustaba sobre todo ser él quien la hiciera sonreír.

-es…-Bella negó con la cabeza como no pudiendo expresar—es como un milagro—soltó, pero viendo la confusión en el rostro de Edward, trató de explicarse mejor—conoces el fenómeno del arcoíris? Ese que si pasas la luz por un prisma se transforma en un haz de luz multicolor?—él asintió con la cabeza—bueno… en el vidrio del pasillo del tercero, debe de haber algo así, porque a eso de las cinco de la tarde la luz da en la ventana y crea un pequeño arcoíris que por ilusión óptica parece un camino al cielo… y yo… bueno, a mi…- de momento parecía que ella se había puesto un poco colorada, que era lo que pensaba? Que se reiría de ella?

-entonces… -le animo a continuar.

-es como si yo… pudiera levantarme en cualquier momento y caminar por el y… volar—terminó bajando la cabeza, como si su comentario fuera vergonzoso, pero a mí me había parecido de lo más dulce e inocente. Por puro instinto tome su mano libre sobre mi palma abierta, parecía tan frágil y pequeña y hermosa, la apreté suavemente en señal de apoyo, hasta que ella me miró.

-me parece una idea mágica—sonreí—me gusta mucho la idea—eso nuevamente le saco una sonrisa de su boca y la vi más joven aun, mas fuerte pero de alguna forma, más necesitada de fuerza.

….

Luego del helado y pequeñas conversaciones, ya no se sentía tan sola como antes, no le había contado a Edward sobre su madre pero no quería nublar ese respiro de la realidad, con él; una especie de paz corría por el cuerpo cansado y se sumergió en disfrutar de la vista del parque; así que fue que un pequeño borrón de color rosa le llamo la atención…

Los rizos dorados de las coletas con moños rosas, volaban contra sus orejitas mientras corría con pasos pequeños pero apurados tras su pelota; salió del césped, pasó la vereda y su destino seguía en línea recta al desastre.

– ¡Edward…! –gritó Bella alarmada, mientras señalaba a la pequeña que él ya había visto, correr hacia la calle ¡Donde están los padres! pensó.

A partir de allí todo fue en cama lenta. Edward corriendo tras la criatura, acunándola en sus brazos contra su pecho. El chirrido de los frenos en el asfalto. El coche tratando de frenar a tiempo. El estruendo del parabrisas romperse contra el impacto del cuerpo.

– ¡Oh Dios! ¡Protégelos! –suplicó en voz alta, elevando una oración al cielo.

Los vidrios se esparcían por el suelo, algunos peatones se acercaron a auxiliar al conductor, la gente se arremolinaba frente al accidente, pero Isabella no les hacía caso, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, ayudar a los heridos… y a Edward.

—déjenme pasar, soy enfermera! –gritó, aunque no era del todo cierto – una ambulancia! – volvió a pedir. Despacio se acerco a los cuerpos sobre el capo, Edward de costado protegía con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpecito de una niña que lloraba al menos está consciente pensó refiriéndose a la niña, pero él no lo parecía. Ella se removía impaciente, asustada y gritaba en llanto, pero Edward no reaccionaba a ello.

-mi niña!—oyó a su espalda gritar a una madre desesperada—oh mi hija!

Los brazos de Edward pesaban demasiado para la infanta y si seguía moviéndose como lo hacía podría hacerle daño a él. Con mucho cuidado los levanto y sacó a la pequeña, era prioridad que la revisara, pero a penas la sujeto el brazos ella se removió sin inconvenientes, un suspiro de alivio se vio reflejado en todos alrededor.

-tranquila señora—le dijo Bella pasándole a su hija—ella parece estar bien, sin embargo lo mejor es que la lleven de inmediato al hospital para una revisión, si pueden, si no les recomiendo esperar a la ambulancia

-se está quejando!—señalo un hombre a su espalda –joven! Me escucha?. Bella dejo a la pareja que parecía estar bien y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el coche.

El corazón le latía fuertemente, sangre fría, sangre fría se repetía como mantra para despejar su cabeza y ser objetiva, pero era difícil, Edward tenia empotrado el hombro en el resquebrajado parabrisas, su cabeza de seguro tenía una fuerte contusión, los trocitos de vidrio le cortaban la mejilla haciéndolo sangrar; tampoco podría decirse nada bueno de su pierna que reflejaba una quebradura segura oh Dios! su estomago se encogió con un nudo, lo escuchaba quejarse pero no podía moverlo aun hasta que llegaran los paramedicos, le tomo los signos vitales y eran algo preocupantes pero estables.

-Edward? Puedes oírme?—le dijo acercándose a su oído, pero solo recibió unos casi inaudibles quejidos—vamos Edward dime algo, has el intento—suplico, no podía verlo así, le costaba horrores, por alguna razón le angustiaba tanto como cuando su madre…cuando ella… vivía.

-niña… -se quejó, él quería saber sobre la niña, eso le dio ganas de llorar -Be…Bels… duele—logro escuchar y junto con las sirenas de la ambulancia que llegaba, algo de alivio lleno su pecho.

A penas los paramédicos se acercaron entro en modo de alerta, debía recitar el estado del herido.

-hombre blanco de…-¿qué edad tenía él? ¿Cómo podía ser que todavía no supiera su edad? Tampoco sabía su apellido, ¿cómo había sido posible tomarle tanto cariño y conocerlo tan poco? Admitió... pero tenía que continuar—…accidente de coche, posible contusión y traumatismo de cabeza, pérdida momentánea de la conciencia, posible fractura de hombro y brazo derecho, posible fractura en pierna derecha, signos vitales estables y… y… -los nervios comenzaban a hacer mella en ella, se estaba quedando en blanco. El paramédico la miro comprensible.

-está bien, esa información es útil, ¿estudia medicina? –escucho que le preguntaba, imagino dada la información y la forma en que le había hablado de la situación.

-soy enfermera—contesto viendo como entablillaban a Edward a la camilla, con el collarín. Y entonces, pudo ver la sangre en el capo y el vidrio, la sangre de Edward, tuvo ganas de vomitar, se tambaleo levemente y unas manos firmes la sujetaron. Que era lo que le pasaba? Ella no era una debilucha ante la sangre.

-¿señorita, se encuentra bien?—oyó lejanamente al paramédico, no podía prestarle demasiada atención, se estaban llevando a Edward, no podía dejarlo solo. Dio unos pasos hacia él, y se topó con el agarre del paramédico—no se preocupe, el está en buenas manos, le agradecemos su ayuda.

-pero es que no entiende…-le corto—él... él…—como decirles que necesitaba acompañar a Edward, que necesitaba retribuir lo que él había hecho esa tarde por ella, que no podía dejarlo solo, que simplemente…-yo soy su novia, su prometida—soltó angustiada a la persona que la retenía, vio suavizarse su mirada, llevándola con él hasta la parte de atrás de la ambulancia.

-ella viene con nosotros—explicó el paramédico—es su prometida, le ha bajado la tención.

En cuanto subió a la ambulancia no pudo ver otra cosa que no fuera Edward, él parpadeo y ella le tomo la mano con fuerza y el la aferró

-co-como… la niña—farfulló Edward, cada vez la conmovía mas, aun preocupándose por la niña.

-ella está bien, no parecía tener nada, la mande con sus padres para que la llevaran a un chequeo – explico, su agarre se hacía más débil—Edward?—llamo angustiada.

-estoy cansado—susurro, sabía que no debía dormirse, los paramédicos revoloteaban en torno a él pero ella no podía prestarles atención, sentía que si el cerraba los ojos, no los volvería a ver, esos tentadores ojos color miel.

-Edward sigue conmigo, no te duermas!—dijo en tono desesperado—Edward!—llamo más enérgicamente, pero el ya había cerrado los ojos Dios, no te lleves a Edward también pensó, sabía que podía estar exagerando, pero se sentía así.

En la sala de emergencia, una enfermera le dio las posesiones de Edward y un formulario para llenar con los datos de él, pero ella no sabía mucho de ello, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Había dicho que era su prometida, para poder acompañarlo ¡esto parecía de novela, por el amor de Dios! Piensa, piensa! se dijo mientras jugaba con los objetos entre sus manos. Entonces lo vio, el celular de Edward, rápido repaso entre los contactos en busca de uno que le fuera utilidad, hasta que dio con el de su hermana y apretó remarcar.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué hay hermano?—silencio en la línea, era lo único que podía hacer-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?—volvió a intentar su hermana, según la lista de contactos.

-Mmm, hola yo…-un nudo se atravesó en su garganta—Edward… él… bueno…

-¡quien eres!, donde esta Edward, porque tienes su celular!—la interrogo, una voz chillona.

- bueno, no quiero preocuparla demasiado—bien, empezar así si preocupa—Edward está bien—se apresuro a decir, aunque no del todo bien—el tuvo un accidente… esta estable, pero necesita un familiar, vera yo… soy…- estuvo a punto de decir que ella era su vecina, pero justo se acercaba una enfermera y no podía arriesgarse a delatarse ahora.

-quien eres! Oh Dios, Jasper!—gritó la mujer, desesperada y preocupado ya por su dudativas palabras.

—calma amor, todo está bien, dame el teléfono—escucho que alguien le decía a la mujer—hola Edward? No preocupes así a mi mujer, sabes perfectamente que está embarazada y no puede tener disgustos! -Espeto el desconocido. oh no! Esto se volvía peor, respiro profundo y contesto.

-no, soy Bella, su prometida, Edward tuvo un accidente, el está bien pero está hospitalizado, el necesita que algún familiar…, bueno, yo no puedo hacer mucho ya que no soy familiar, solo me han dejado acompañarlo, pero… la información… tengo que esperar que algún familiar…-ya comenzaba a balbucear de nuevo, y ella decía ser enfermera? Hubiera sido la vergüenza de la dotación si en verdad lo fuera.

-cómo?—un silencio en la línea permaneció incomodo antes de seguir—bien que es lo que necesita? En qué hospital esta?

-está en el hospital de urgencias

-estaré allí en 8 horas, necesitas algo más? Alguna autorización…-8 horas? Acaso no les preocupaba?

-8 horas? Es que no puede llegar antes? Edward esta…

-es lo que tardo en llegar a la ciudad de Córdoba, es que no sabes que vivimos en San Luis, dices que eres su prometida?—silencio otra vez—no importa—su tono se había vuelto frio—voy en camino, tu quédate allí y mantenme informado.

Luego de pasarle el teléfono celular de él, corto la llamada abruptamente. Le dolía la cabeza, no le daban ninguna información de Edward, solo sabía que estaba en la sala de operación por su pierna fracturada, la pesadez la inundó una vez mas.

Se había pasado la noche en una silla, incomoda, temerosa de que alguna enfermera le dijera que no podía estar allí, o de que le llamaran para tramites administrativo, que ella no sabría como llenar, no conocía a Edward! No como todos pensaban que ella lo conocía. Por las puertas de la calle comenzó a entrar la luz del sol, un hombre joven, rubio y alto entro en el recinto mirando para todos lados, se le veía apurado, preocupado y ella se pregunto a quien buscaría, lo vio sacar su celular y llamar, pego un salto al sentir la vibración y la canción del celular de Edward, ¿coincidencia? No, el hombre se acercaba a ella con paso resuelto.

-Bella?—pregunto, bruscamente, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba cansada para ponerse a la defensiva y el debió de verlo, porque de inmediato torno su rostro más amigable—lo siento—se disculpo—soy el esposo de Alice, la hermana de Edward, Jasper –le dijo tendiéndole la mano- cuéntame que sabes.

Isabella le conto sobre el accidente, del viaje en la ambulancia, los médicos y la poca información hasta ahora tenía; así fue como después de las presentaciones, ahora se encontraba con un café entre las manos, cortesía de su "Cuñado" político esperando sentada en la habitación de Edward, a que el volviese de hablar con el médico. Edward estaba pálido, con el oxigeno en la nariz, la aguja del suero, claramente tenia la pierna enyesada, el hombro vendado y suponía el pecho también, las quebraduras de costilla no se enyesaban. Hizo una mueca mental por lo dolorido que sabia se sentiría Edward al despertar.

No se había dado cuenta, pero alguien la observaba desde la puerta, analizándola…

-Bien—comenzó Jasper, luego de un momento entrando en la habitación privada de Edward—esta es la situación, el papeleo está solucionado, he contratado a una empresa de enfermería a domicilio para cuando Edward vuelva su departamento, sus padres están de viaje así que no podrá quedarse con ellos…-hizo una pausa, como preguntando si tenía alguna objeción hasta ahora y ella asintió con la cabeza, otra pausa de silencio y la mirada del hombre se volvió perspicaz, se dio cuenta entonces, que acaba de admitir que no vivían juntos –no eres su prometida verdad?—pregunto acusadoramente cruzándose de brazos.

-no—respondió Bella sintiendo sus mejillas volverse coloradas—yo…

-tampoco su novia—no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación, no podía seguir con aquello se dijo ella.

-no, soy una amiga, su vecina de arriba en realidad—se mordió el labio al pensar que este hombre podría pensar que era una acosadora de su cuñado.

-por que mentiste?—ahí, efectivamente estaba la pregunta.

-Edward, me ha ayudado mucho emocionalmente—no se lo había dicho a nadie, es mas… era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta, pero … cada día cuando Edward se sentaba con ella en la escalera a comer galletas, de algún modo, no se sentía sola, y el día en el parque, comiendo helado, después de la perdida que tuvo, la había, le había devuelto un poco de alegría, estaba en deuda con él...—estoy en deuda –esperaba que la creyera—Edward es mi amigo, ¡me preocupo! No podía dejarlo solo…-su voz fue bajando de tono, no iba a contarle que había sentido un miedo de muerte y deja´vu con todo lo sucedido.

-bien, lo pondré así… mi mujer está en un estado delicada de su embarazo, no puedo dejarla sola, y tampoco puedo estar aquí con Edward, sin embargo…-calibrando sus palabras suspiró—este bebe es hace mucho deseado y ha sido un difícil embarazo de riesgo, sé que mi cuñado lo entenderá, siendo que no puedo decirle a Alice que eres una extraña… -me dio a entender por su estado- no le confiaré esa información, pero debo volver, por lo que te dejaré a cargo de Edward—Bella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa de esa confianza—solo…- recalco Jasper alzando un dedo—solo hasta que le den de alta y pueda volver a su apartamento con la compañía de personal capacitado, si algo le pasa antes…

-será mi responsabilidad, créeme, no soy una loca, soy buena con la responsabilidad y Ed…-recalco el diminutico con que ella lo llamaba—es una persona muy preciada para mi, él estará bien—una sonrisa surcó sus labios en un intento de humor para aligerar el aire y así misma—de todas formas ya sabes donde vivo…en el cuarto—una broma privada entre Edward y ella, lástima que él no estuviera despierto para devolverle la complicidad.


End file.
